Darth Asmenys
Malfaeus: "I too have a message for you, Darth Novus, and Kalesath, hand of the Immortals: Everything you know and love will soon be ash. The Academy was just the beginning. I will personally slaughter your Acolytes. Then, I will kill you one by one." Kalesath: "You say this, but you are merely a pawn in a dejarik game on a grander scheme, that you can't even see." Kel'irri: "Well! That gives you... Hmm...feelin' extra nice, so let's say ten seconds to get the kriff out of my sight. Or else I'll be the one turnin' you to ash." Malfaeus: "I know perfectly of my role, Kalesath. But, there are more pieces on a board than just pawns. Enkinen and I are more like knights." Kalesath: "And I am the Hand that will sweep all of the pieces from the board." Kel'irri: "Six seconds." - An exchange between Darth Novus, Kalesath and their opponent, Malfaeus. Darth Kalesath, born Orinn Kharegal, is a loyal Warrior and a Human Sith Lord, and skilled practitioner of lightsaber combat, and the Force. Trained in the art of the lightsaber by his master, Saraek, Kalesath has grown into perhaps the mightiest of the Order's warriors. While proficient in Sith Sorcery, Kalesath is more of a user of kinetic energy, and telekinesis, as well as being perhaps the most able lightsaber combatant within the Order. Handpicked to serve as the protector of the Order's interests by Prudentius, he owes his freedom and free leave to the man, and as such, holds great loyalty to him. Kalesath loves a challenge, usually preferring to use his saber over the Force-based attacks. Though he's slow to get angry, those around him cite that he is nearly unstoppable when enraged. Kalesath, as the Hand of the Immortals is both the Executioner, and the Speaker for the Immortals, in their absence. He is also the head of a sect of Sith known as the Parjai Werda, a group of Assassins and Warriors alike. Kalesath is played by Matt. Biography Kalesath was born to a retired Bounty Hunter from Mandalorian, named Kharegal, and a woman named Mirra on Alderaan, House Thul Territory. He has an elder twin, Azzanathos, born Aerinn, and all of his younger siblings. Trained since he was able to walk to fight, through use of Teras Kasi and Echani, as well as Tutaminis by his mother, he and his brother learned and forged their own styles from it. However, at the age of fifteen, he along with his twin, were brought to Korriban to train at the Academy. This is where he and his twin were made to be separate, and would unknowingly cause a bit of an emotional rift between them. However, the two, like all Force-sensitive twins, maintained a powerful bond in the Force that was left unbroken. While his brother was trained to be an inquisitor, he was trained to be a warrior, and a soldier. In this, Kalesath learned of his force abilities, and honed his saber combat. It wasn't long before he was chosen as an Apprentice by a Lord known as Saraek. It was at this point that Orinn was named as Kalesath, becoming reborn as a Sith warrior. Saraek was a militant Lord, who specialized in putting down some of the minor insurrection movements here and there. Kalesath traveled with Saraek to Balmorra, where the two participated in many operations against the insurrectionist movements. This is where Kalesath learned to perfect his Shii-Cho form, as well as other singular combat styles against random insurrection soldiers, and others. Betrayed Kalesath trained heavily alongside his master, becoming learned extensively, to a point that he found Djem-So to be his favorite style. With that, he learned that using his defense as his offense was one of his best choices. He was able to open several holes in Saraek's guard, and the man soon came to respect his ability with a saber, since Saraek was more of a lightning wielder and sorceror. He was trained to use the ability of Force drain, to drain the energy of sentient beings, and he became well versed in this, as well as the use of Force lightning. However, telekinesis was still his most prominent Force use. It wasn't long before he gained Saraek's trust fully, on the battle-field. Saraek revealed his plans for the eighteen year old Sith, and told him a great deal. The biggest thing that had hit him was that his Master was an insurrectionist, himself. This discouraged Kalesath heavily, though, he was able to hide his disdain for the man's ideas. Not long after this, the two were on mission to try to defeat another movement of Insurrectionists who were outside one of the Empire's many bases. It was here that the two were left alone, together. A warrior fixated on his honor, he decided to challenge his master to a duel to the death. Saraek understood his Apprentice's chagrin and the two began a duel as warriors. Through this use, it became so that Kalesath's use of Tutaminis, Teras Kasi and Djem-So came to great use against a significantly more powerful (than him) Lord. Joined by his childhood friend and ally, Kad'drot, he challenged his Master. Kad'drot was knocked out just before the fight's conclusion, when a piece of rubble crashed into his helm, but not before getting a crippling shot at Saraek's knee. In the end, Kalesath will proved stronger than his Master's, and through use of Djem-So, he was able to counter his master's Force abilities, even redirect his own lightning back onto him, to stun him and finish with a stab through his gut. Exhausted, and broken that he had killed a man who he'd been so close to. He was already injured, though, he was brought to the infirmary and placed into a Kolto tank for a few weeks, to where he made a full recovery. In the Steps of our Brothers Kalesath returned to Korriban, not long after this. He was now a Sith, without a place to be. A soldier without a war to fight. He wandered the walks of the Academy, freely. He decided to wander the tombs, for a while, and happened upon the tomb of Marka Ragnos, where he was set upon by a Tuk'ata. This same Tuk'ata was thrown up and into the air with Kalesath's telekinetic ability, before it hit the ground. He was tempered by his rage, at the creature, and he fell upon it with his blade, ending what would have been it's broken boned suffering. He then stood, to where he was approached by Darth Rak'nosf, who decided to recruit him as a Sith warrior to his Order, the Order of Nex, which unbeknownst to him, was the Order his brother had already joined nearly a year before with his master, Prudentius. At this point, Rak'nosf was the leader of the Order of Nex, with Prudentius and the unknown Sith, Triumviate at his back. Abilities Kalesath is an excellent duelist. Through his background in training, he uses a mixture of lightsaber and Force-based attacks, alongside physical strikes. He typically uses a single-blade in combat, though, he's quite proficient in the use of Jar-Kai dual blade fencing. Along with use of Teras Kasi, Kalesath is a swift, precise, unpredictable and powerful duelist that taking on head-to-head for anyone, might just be an awful idea. Form I: Shii-Cho -A battle-field form. Kalesath is an advanced user of Shii-Cho, though, he doesn't care for using it in anything else other than a larger scale battle, since it was made for multiple opponents. Form II: Makashi -Kalesath is able to teach Makashi, as well as use it in single combat proficiently, and uses it in his sequences, alongside Djem So. Form III: Soresu -Kalesath is a very advanced user of Soresu, and when he's trying his best not to fight, he uses this in conjunction with his Teras Kasi trained swiftness to implement Soresu's dodges. Form IV: Ataru -Ataru is a bit more of a chaotic form that Kalesath likes to use to open up when he uses to truly test the defense of students, or the defense of his enemies. Form V: Shien/Djem So -Kalesath is very adept at Shien Deflection, and is able to redirect blaster bolts of a Hunter-Killer unit's precise shots. He's able to use Djem-So to the utmost proficiency, and is able to use it to create openings in the guards of his opponents. Form VI: Niman -Kalesath a good knowledge of Niman, as it is the form that is able to draw the knowledge of all other forms into one. Form VII: Juyo -Kalesath is a strong user of Juyo, though, he prefers Ataru to Juyo, due to Ataru showing more control to the saber, and Kalesath being less of a user of the Dark Side to completely fuel his strikes. Other Forms: -Jar-Kai: With Jar'kai, Kalesath uses his left hand saber and inverts it to deflect strikes, while his right remains in normal grip, to deflect strikes. Trakata: Kalesath sometimes uses this form to surprise those who may be superior duelists, or when he intends to take a target by surprise. Foce Abilities Kalesath is a very accomplished telekinetic user, though, the extent of his ability in the Force is far less compared to his brother, and those others in the Order. *Telekinesis- Kalesath's most powerful Force skill, and his most dedicated Discipline. Kalesath was once able to catch a shuttle mid-flight and bring it down. **Force Push **Force Pull **Force Grip **Force Choke **Force Crush Hand-to-Hand Having been trained to use not only his blade as a weapon, he's also quite proficient in the use of Teras Kasi, and Echani. Both of which, he was trained in by his father, to be able to counter more powerful Force users. With use of Teras Kasi, he's also able to close his mind off to other Force users, almost completely. Notable Relations *Kel'irri- Kalesath's first chosen Apprentice, and his love interest. The two, in their short time together, have formed a strong bond with one another, and are currently in a relationship. Kel is a Twi'lek, and former Pirate hailing from Rishi. *Azzanathos- Kalesath's twin brother. Azzanathos is a member of the trio known as the Immortals. They are two sides of the same coin, truly. The two view each other as polar opposites, and nothing alike, though, from their interactions with others, they find that they become more and more wrong every day. *Prudentius- Prudentius is the man responsible for Kalesath's ascension to the position of the Hand (Wrath) of the Immortals. *Tjaa- A friend of Kalesath's. The two talk very often, and Tjaa has helped Kalesath with hunting a relic, and training on various occasions. *Kerske- Kalesath's younger brother. Kalesath tries his best to keep track of Kerske's actions, as he does care deeply for each of his siblings. The two are not particularly close, however. *Cavlana- Kalesath's younger sister. He respects her ability in the Force, because like Azzanathos, it exceeds is own. However, with a lightsaber, he can beat her quite easily. *Xethar- The Order's Keeper of Intelligence. Kalesath admires Xethar, making him one of the few non-Mandalorian non-force affinites to earn his respect, at that. *Trindibec- Kalesath's paternal cousin. Kalesath does not trust Trindibec, for he knows Trindibec has many resources, and many sorts of powers at his disposal. *Tjaa- Tjaa is a good friend of Kalesath's. For the most part, the two see eye to eye, though there are times that they come to disagreements on methods and freedom. *Naefas- Kalesath does not care greatly for Naefas, but most did not. Naefas was a member of the illustrious and powerful Sith known as the Immortals. *Rak'nosf- Rak'nosf is a powerful Sith and Warrior. While Kalesath has respect for Rak'nosf, he sees the man as a surly brute. He does feel he owes Rak'nosf some loyalty, since he is the one who recruited him into the Order of Nex. *Praeliates- Kalesath's first assigned Apprentice, and first Apprentice. Kalesath sees Praeliates as having potential, though, he treats the young man as more of an agent, than an Apprentice. *Fraevan- A Cathar Sith Lord, and a member of the Council of the Zkasaeva Order. Kalesath respect's Fraevan's prowess with a lightsaber, and he is one of the few people that Kalesath truly respects the skill of the man. *Cojita- A female Cathar Sith Lord, and Azzanathos' first Apprentice. Kalesath views her as a respected colleague, although he outranks her. Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Pure-Blood Category:Order of Nex Category:Kharegal Family Category:Zkasaeva Order